First Time
by Kittie La Rue
Summary: Stranded in deep space and seconds from death, B'Elanna confesses to Tom that she loves him. Three days later, they stop avoiding each other and finally kiss. This is the missing scene that follows.


'B'Elanna!' Tom called as she left the Mess Hall, jogging to catch up with her. She turned as he joined her in the corridor. They both laughed nervously as they made eye contact.

'This is ridiculous.' Tom began, 'It's been three days and we haven't said a word to each other.'

'I know. I know, we have to talk.' B'Elanna stammered.

Tom had his own nervous stutter as he continued. 'A-about what you said. I mean, the part about... being in love with me.'

B'Elanna's breath caught, but Tom's heart was hammering so hard that he didn't notice.

As much as he hated to say the words, as much as he knew she had meant it, he had to give her an out. If she wasn't ready to admit how she felt about him, there was not a thing in any quadrant that would make her. He cared about her too damn much to lose her to her own embarrassment.

'Um, I realise you were suffering from oxygen deprivation and we were literally seconds away from death.. so I know you probably didn't mean it.'

The doubt began to creep in. But still, this way was better, at least he could still delude himself that she felt something for him, deep under that Klingon armour of barbed fury. He tried not to think about how much her rejection had hurt following their almost-fling when she'd been under the influence of the Pon Farr. The chemical imbalance had made her crazy for him and it had taken every single moral fibre in his body to hold out against her assault. He hadn't wanted to take advantage of her but when she returned to her right mind, all he had left were memories and rejection.

'Oh n-no, I meant it.' B'Elanna assured him self-consciously, losing her nerve a little as he froze. 'But I don't expect you to uh, reciprocate.'

Embarrassment overwhelmed the Klingon as Tom stared at her, his face giving nothing away. He froze, unable to believe what he was hearing. 'Really,' she continued, mortification making her hands move without her permission as she spoke 'uh, you can just pretend that I didn't say it. In fact let's just pretend that I didn't-'

'Shut up.' Tom interrupted her, pushing her back against the wall, catching her hand in his.

He kissed her, pinning her body with his own as she kissed him back.

His lips were as soft as she remembered. All the thoughts, fantasies, hazy memories that had tortured her were suddenly weak and insipid, replaced by the reality of his kiss, his firm body, his hands...

He let go of her hand to cup her face, his fingertips moving over her skin, and she began to slide her hand around his neck-

'Mister Paris, there you are!' The Doctor interrupted in a booming voice and the two leapt apart, hastily trying to look professional.

'I was just leaving.' B'Elanna said, her heart drumming in her chest as she tried to cover her breathlessness. 'Lieutenant.' She bid Tom goodbye as she made her escape.

Tom moved around the doctor, aching to follow B'Elenna, unwilling to drag his eyes from her retreating form that had been in his arms just seconds ago.

'What can I do for you, Doc?' Tom fought to strike a light, casual tone whilst his mind lingered on the taste of her and the feel of her lips on his, imagining what those lips would feel like against his neck, his chest, all over his body.

The Doctor began to speak, noting how obviously distracted Lieutenant Paris was. 'The Captain has authorised me to recruit-'

Biting his thumb in an attempt to subdue his awakening erection, Paris looked back after Lieutenant Torres as she disappeared around the corner. He couldn't bear to leave things like that. He was too used to her changeable moods to trust that everything was now settled between them.

'-someone with advanced medical training to help out in sickbay.'

Tom looked back again, finding it difficult to keep his mind on what the Doctor was saying and off that kiss and that Klingon. Where was she going? He wondered. Where would he find her as soon as he free from the Doctor?

'Unfortunately, the most qualified crewmember is you.'

That got his attention, the Doctor thought smugly as Paris' head snapped back to the Doctor.

'You want me to be the new nurse?' The horror momentarily pushed all thoughts of B'Elanna from his mind.

'If that's the title you prefer. It will only be temporary. Three duty shifts a week. Report to sickbay at oh six hundred hours. Bring a tricorder and a smile.'

B'Elanna slowed once she was out of sight. Trying to calm her racing heart, she dithered. Should she wait for him to deal with the doctor? Another crew member passed her, glancing up and nodding but B'Elanna caught the change in his eyes as he registered B'Elanna's discomfort. The Klingon tried to picture what she must look like and guessed at flustered. From kissing Tom. She flushed and her temper rose. She bit back the urge to demand what the ensign was looking at, to challenge him with any one of a thousand aggressive retorts and settled for she storming off purposefully.

It had made up her mind, she wouldn't wait around in full view; she'd go to her quarters. Privacy would be best. Tom would be able to find her there when he wanted to... If he wanted to.

Enough! She was done with being a coward, with doubting herself. HE had kissed HER, the only reason he wouldn't come to find her would be if the Doctor or someone else kept him. Even if he had changed his mind, he had proved himself a good friend and would probably try to explain... B'Elanna shook her head and mentally chastised herself as she stepped into the turbo lift.

Tom hurried down the corridor after B'Elanna, trying to gauge how long the Doctor had kept him. His sense of time was distorted, so much had been going on inside his head that Tom had no idea how much time had actually passed.

'Computer, locate Lieutenant Torres.'

'Lieutenant Torres is in the turbo lift section 12' the ship responded.

She had less of a head start than he'd thought but it didn't tell him much about where she was heading. He carried on down the corridor until he reached the turbo lift himself.

'Computer, locate Lieutenant Torres' he repeated.

'Lieutenant Torres is in her quarters' came the reply.

'Deck 9.' He ordered. Tom wasn't sure if the butterflies in his stomach were from the turbo lift or B'Elanna.

B'Elanna sat down, kicked off her shoes and removed her comm badge. She set it on the table before leaping up again. She started towards the replicator but lost interest half way there.

She grabbed her brush and ran it through her hair several times. She unbuttoned her officer's shirt, irritated by its restriction. She walked back across the room and replicated a glass of water when the door announced a visitor. She took a drink to steady herself and called 'Who is it?'

'It's me.' Tom's reply was muffled through the door but her breath still caught, her stomach dropped and her nipples tightened.

'Come in.' she replied, replacing the still full glass back inside the replicator.

She was putting a glass of water down when he walked in, her hair glossy and uniform casually rumpled, half undone and hanging open to reveal the grey vest top she wore beneath her officer's shirt. As soon as Tom saw her, he wanted to slip her shirt the rest of the way off, wanted to run his fingers through those sleek locks, wanted to kiss her lips just as she unconsciously wiped them.

'Hi.' He said, looking at her with lust and wonder and hope in his blue eyes, warring with his guarded body language as though preparing for a blow.

'Hi.' She replied with just the tiniest hint of sarcasm, unable to take her eyes off him, though she couldn't focus on one place too long and could barely meet his eyes. Her scrutiny skated over his chest, the toned biceps shown off beautifully by the arms he crossed then uncrossed. She wanted to grip his muscular shoulders, until she was distracted by him planting his hands on his hips. Before her eyes could wander lower, she looked back up to his face, registering the tension in his strong jaw and the way his hair looked like he'd just run his hand through it.

'So...' Tom began, the tension, anticipation and awkwardness killing him.

'So.' She rallied, finally meeting his gaze. What she saw there sent a spark of unbelievable joy through her core. There was no way she could doubt that look, it all love and lust, pouring ion plasma all over the spark he always ignited inside her.

She stepped forward and as soon as she began to move, he practically leapt forward; closing the distance and pulling her to him. She stretched her body against his as she kissed him, one hand on his face and sliding back through his hair as the other clutched at his shoulder. With one hand around her small waist and the other angling up to cradle her back, he locked her body to his.

Unable to get close enough, B'Elanna writhed in his arms and slipped her knee around his. Both her hands held tight to his shoulders for balance as they kissed passionately and she raised her leg around him. She felt him hardening as he ran his hands over her body, settling on her ass and lifting her against him. She gasped with want and need as he moved them over to her sofa.

Her nails roamed his back as they reclined and he lifted her knee to his hip, simultaneously kicking off his shoes. She grabbed his hand and guided it to her breast as she reached over him and bit his cheek, hard, breaking the skin and drawing blood.

'Ah!' He exclaimed, then gave a rueful chuckle. 'I guess that kind of equates to declaring your intentions toward me. Although I certainly hope you don't intend to be honourable tonight...' He quipped.

'Well I have been working my Klingon honour...' She teased. 'But I guess I could make an exception.'

His mouth devoured hers as she ground her hips against his. He kissed her throat and neck, panting for breath as he eased her shirt off her shoulders. It became trapped between B'Elanna and the back of the sofa. She wriggled to free her arms which did interesting things to his body, she left the shirt trapped.

As soon as her hands were free, she began to fumble with his buttons and attempted to tug his shirt back over his shoulders.

'My Klingon love poetry isn't great, I mean, unless you find terrible pronunciation a turn on...' Tom confessed 'But I could compare you to a summer's day... Sing you a love song... Tell you how beautiful you are...' He offered.

'Tom.' B'Elanna paused in her actions to pin him with her eyes.'Screw the mating ritual. Just kiss me.'

She leant down to meet his eager lips as he agreed.

'Okay!'

He slipped his hand up her thin vest to grope her. She murmured with pleasure, eyelids fluttering closed as she was briefly overwhelmed by sensation. Her hands slid into his hair, pressing her body against his.

Tom was flying, the woman of his dreams was wrapped around him, writhing against his swollen cock as she tried to undress him. He pulled his lips from hers to look at her. Her hair was a mess, lips swollen and red, eyes dark with desire. He'd never seen another woman as beautiful as her.

'I love you B'Elanna. I've loved you for so long, I feel like I always have. You are the most incredible woman. I love you.'

Her face changed as he watched and for a moment he felt a spike of fear that he might have overwhelmed her; but her eyes widened with emotion, not fear and she melted beneath his touch.

'I love you too.' She whispered, clearly moved. She reached up to stroke the side of his face and her hand moved with him as he bent his head to kiss her gently. He slipped his officer's shirt from his free arm then ran his hand up the thigh she had wrapped around him.

'Tom...' she gasped as her hands ran over his shoulders, feeling the power of his bunched muscles through the thin T-shirt he wore. She resisted some of her more Klingon urges, trying to focus on her human side to feel the emotion and tenderness of their first time. Unlike the chemical imbalances of the Pon Farr, this wasn't just about sex, she realised. This was far deeper, this was sex and love: a combination she'd never experienced before.

Finding her waist, he pulled her hips to meet his sharply as he thrust. She let out a mewl of desire and threw her body at him, the momentum tipping them both off the sofa.

The air rushed from their lungs as they hit the floor as one. Tom laughed and B'Elanna shifted her weight expertly to straddle him and grabbed his hands as he reached for her.

B'Elanna pinned his hands above his head and leaned in to tease him. She licked blood from his face, smeared from her bite mark, and inhaled his scent, then licked and kissed her way down to his throat. Tom gasped as she rotated her hips, sat on his hard, straining cock as she was. She could feel his firm, strong erection pressing exactly into her sweet point. She began to rock, rubbing her valley against the ridge under his trousers.

Gasping for breath, Tom's eyes rolled back in his head with pleasure; they were perfectly aligned, but for the layers of clothing between them.

Remembering that she liked it rough, Tom fought her control of him and almost succeeded in flipping them once more, but not quite. Her strength surprised him, it was rare that she had ever let him feel the full extent of how physically strong she was. They were fairly evenly matched.

'Ha' B'Elanna hissed 'you're mine Paris.'

Tom began thrusting up and she rode him, feeling a certain tension start to gather in her abdomen. He took advantage of her distraction to wrench his hands out from under hers and push her vest up over her breasts. She lifted her arms and flung the top away as Tom sat up.

She still straddled his lap as he kissed her throat, nipping at her neck and sending shivers down her spine. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair and he ran his hands up her back, loosing her bra. He continued to kiss and bite his way down her throat as he slid her bra straps off her shoulders and discarded it.

'B'Elanna...' he murmured in wonder into her skin, catching the smell of her. His hands came up to cup her naked breasts as his mouth worked its way towards them. He licked her nipple then blew on the wet streak, teasing her, and B'Elanna let out a roar of frustration, clasping his head to her breast.

Chuckling, he nibbled gently then sucked hard, taking her flesh into his mouth. The sensations sent her wild, bucking against him, managing not to dislodge him as she clutched his head, his shoulder, his still-clothed back.

In a fit of impatience, she tore at his vest and ripped a great tear in it. Taking the hint, Tom shed the remains of his shirt.

'Tom...' Her eyes took on a predatory look as her fingertips swept down over his muscular chest. In that moment, Tom was very glad not to be facing her in battle.

B'Elanna pushed Tom back but he twisted his body and used the momentum to roll them. Their tangled limbs hit the table and knocked it over, neither of them cared. Tom had her beneath him now, his weight pinning her to the floor where his hands held her wrists and where he lay between her legs.

'You're mine now Torres.' He echoed her words from earlier and she gave an animal moan of pleasure as he moved against her. Dipping his head, he flicked his tongue over her nipple.

She growled and wrestled to try to free her hands but succeeded only in causing more friction between them, exciting Tom even more. He gave strangled grunts of passion and his lips left her breast as he covered her mouth with his. He let her hands free to rest his weight on his forearms on either side of her head, circling her, protecting her, possessing her.

It was a kiss of raw lust and she clutched at his back in a frenzy, her nails digging into his skin.

He gasped aloud at the thrill of pain-tinged pleasure and his cock twitched against her. One of Tom's hands flew to her buttock and lifted her hips firmly to his body.

'B'Elanna... I want you... Now...' he panted.

'Well then why.. Don't you just... Take me?' she gasped back seductively. 'If you can.' She challenged, leaning up to catch his ear between her teeth.

He just about melted in her arms right there and then, between her ministrations on his ear and her plain invitation but somehow he managed to keep it together.

He forced himself back, away from her and up to his knees; he caught one of her hands as he sat back and used it to pull her up to him. They stood and she closed the distance, disliking the cold away from his warm body and hot kisses. He kissed her as he slowly, seductively, removed her trousers, then his. He lifted her and held her close; she entwined her legs firmly around his waist, kissing the side of his throat and breathing in his scent.

His stiff, hard cock was practically begging him for release but with a supreme effort of will, he pushed the need aside; a Herculean effort considering the way she was kissing and sucking and sniffing his neck. Tuvok would be proud, the random thought came unbidden into Tom's mind; he pushed it away forcefully. Jokes were all about time and place and this was definitely neither. She sent goosebumps chasing all over his body and made him tingle with desire.

He walked over to the bed with B'Elanna wrapped around his waist. He laid her carefully on the bed, as though she were the most precious thing in the quadrant. She gazed up into those blue eyes, seeing the intense love she felt echoed there.

He really loves me! The thought made her feel giddy with happiness.

Taking his time, he slid her panties down her legs, removing her socks at the same time. He stood there with his enormous hard-on tenting his underwear, drinking in the sight of her. He slid his underwear off, managing to lose his own socks in the process and slid onto the bed beside her.

'B'Elanna, you... Are SO beautiful...' Tom reached out to touch her waist.

'The feeling's mutual.' She quipped back at him, rolling onto her side, closer to him. She closed her eyes and inhaled, savouring the moment, before she leapt on him. He responded immediately, holding her close as he kissed her again, marvelling a little that he could do that, amazed that this was really happening. And it wasn't a dream, this wasn't the Pon Farr, it wasn't a life and death situation; this was incredible woman was his because she wanted him too. She genuinely loved him as he loved her. All the pent up emotion that he carried since he met her surging through him, fuelling the fire between them.

Tom leaned into B'Elanna, rolling her back and lowering his head to bite her neck and nip at her collarbone. As his kisses moved lower, his hand made a sensuous journey down to her waist, tracing a pattern past her hips and firmly pressing her legs apart as he took her nipple into his hot, wet mouth. B'Elanna gasped in pleasure as he applied himself to worshipping her body. His sure, slender fingers trailed around her entrance, teasing her, making her buck and moan.

Eventually he slid his forefinger into her depths. B'Elanna cried out, grasping at the pillows with one hand and wrapping the other in Tom's hair. She was hot and wet and practically begging for him. He stroked her inner heat, adding another finger and enjoying her fevered reactions.

Finally moving between her legs, he caught her hands in his and slid his fingers between hers, lifting them above her head; their hands clasped together as he entered her.

He slid inside her and she felt him forcing into the small space, filling her, his cock enormous and rock hard against her soft flesh.

God but she was tight! Hot and wet and so tight that he couldn't think, lost in the sensation. They both let out strangled cries of surprise and pleasure. They panted together as Tom held still while they adjusted to the movement.

After a second or two of pinning her there, penetrating her, he slowly began to move. B'Elanna's eyes widened and she gasped aloud, her legs curling instinctively to hold him in place.

He slid into her heat and pulled back to enter her again, barely able to believe what he was feeling.

Their gazes locked, the intimacy of the moment made it impossible to tear her eyes from his. It was so right and yet so alien. Tom touched places inside B'Elanna's heart that she'd never known before. He was caught in her dark eyes and the deep pools of emotion he saw there. He couldn't take it any more, he had to kiss her.

Tom dipped his head and their mouths met, the intimacy of the moment evolving into a fury of passion. His lips claimed hers as she writhed underneath him; letting out a deep moan of pleasure as Tom found a rhythm inside her. He pulled back to plunge his cock inside her tight pussy. Tom almost lost himself in her reactions, her hands gripping his as her muscles clenched around him in response; he forced his thoughts away just in time, Tom wanted to make this last.

Grinding into her, he made her moan as he caught her lip between his teeth. Her eyes were half-closed but against the overwhelming sensations but her gaze was fiery with passion. B'Elanna shifted, raising her knees and allowing Tom deeper access. She cried out in pleasure as he penetrated her further and her hips leapt up to match his rhythm. She tugged to free her hands, enjoying the struggle before Tom released her. Her hands tangled in his hair and pulled his mouth back to hers as one of his hands drifted to caress the soft mound of her breast.

B'Elanna trailed a hand down his back to grab his butt while he thrust into her, almost lazily; the tiniest movement of his hips driving B'Elanna wild as she clutched him to her, unable to get enough to satisfy her need for him.

His teeth scraped her neck as he kissed her throat and made his way up to claim her mouth with his; her gasps of lust and desire renewing his passion. He slid a hand down her naked side and found the curve of her haunch. He lifted her hips against him and B'Elanna cried out in pleasure.

'Please, Tom, oh, god, Tom, please.' she moaned. He smiled against her mouth.

'Not yet. Be patient B'Elanna.'

'Patience is overrated.' She gasped back and flung him down on the bed next to her, leaping to straddle him before he could react.

She sat astride him and slid her body down onto his cock, impaling herself again and again as she took control and setting their rhythm to her desire.

Tom watched her as she bounced above him, lost in the sensations of their mating. His hands moved over her body of their own volition, he groaned with bliss as he roamed her flesh with a fevered need he had never experienced before. He gently squeezed her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples and causing B'Elanna to buck out of time. Adapting to the movement, her pace quickened and both were breathing heavily, surrendering to the frenzy that had claimed them. Tom could do nothing but grasp her hips while she rode him, encouraging her on as they raced towards climax.

A series of guttural moans escaped her, announicng her arrival as she spasmed and clamped around him. She kept up the rhythm as the pressure increased, pushing her over the edge with a cry of pure pleasure. Tom tried desperately to think of anything else as B'Elanna fucked herself on him and he barely managed to stave off his own orgasm.

B'Elanna dropped down to kiss him as she rode the wave down from her climax, the aftermath still rocking through her body. His Klingon lover pulled back, her hair wild and tumbling around their faces, her dark eyes nearly black with pleasure and desire,

'Oh my god Tom...' she managed to choke out, filling him with pride. He felt something primal as well, she was his, she belonged to him truly now. No one else would see her like this, ever again if he had any say in the matter.

'Mine...You're mine now B'Elanna.' He growled as he slid his hands into her hair, capturing her hands.

'Yes.' She gasped, capitulating. 'I'm yours, I'm all yours.'

Tom tumbled them over, kissing her, nibbling her ear, biting her neck, sucking at her throat, devouring his way down to his goal. His mouth claimed her nipple and she cried out at the wonderful sensations, tightening her legs around him trying to draw him in even deeper.

After a few minutes of teasing her with his tongue and teeth, he released her and lifted his head to look at the incredible women he was bedding. A promise glittered in his blue eyes as he whispered 'My turn.'

B'Elanna gasped and her eyes shot wide in surprise as Tom upped his pace, taking her hard and rough. He captured her open mouth in an unforgiving kiss which stole her breath away as he fucked her, driving her into the bed with the force of his thrusts. She felt another orgasm begin to build as he pleasured himself in her body. His balls slapped against her as he pounded into her again and again, ravishing her, leaving no part of her unscathed. She clutched at his back as he drove her wild, she scored her nails down the length of his torso which only spurred him on. She grasped firmly at his buttocks as he pistoned into her. Urging him on with her hands, she came again, flinging her head back and grunting as her orgasm rocked through her. Tom pounded into her, harder and harder, flinging his head back as he climaxed deep inside her pussy. He came all over her insides, she felt his liquid warm against her body, already hot from his earlier ministrations. Tom slowed and dipped his head down to kiss her lips once more before he collapsed on top of her.

B'Elanna held him close, relishing the feel of his weight pinning her, enjoying the closeness they shared. Dropping kisses on her shoulder, Tom rolled off her and pulled her into his arms.

'Oh god B'Elanna. That was incredible. YOU are incredible. I love you so much.' He murmured to his lover as she tucked her head into his shoulder, not even attempting to untangle their entwined legs.

'Likewise.' She replied and he felt her smile against his chest.

Lying there in the arms of the one they loved, the couple drifted off to sleep, happy in the ecstasy of new love. They clung to each other on a ship lost in the vastness of space. But their distance from home no longer mattered. They had each other.


End file.
